Surge um Novo Sentimento
by Steff- chan
Summary: Cherry tenta de todos os jeitos se aproximar de Otaru, pois um novo sentimento começa a surgir na Marionette


Notas: Este fanfic foi baseado num episódio de "Saber J". Ou seja, uma PARTE da história é MEIO PARECIDA com o episódio do anime. O resto da história, foi inventada por mim (êêê ^-^). Ah, outra coisa...u_û eu tenhu a antena há pouco tempo (pouco mesmo), então, não assisti mtos episódios ainda....mas pelo que assisti, já posso ter uma noção.... Ah... outra coisa.... os pensamentos serão colocados entre " " e as ações entre * * Só isso ^-^ VALEU §åkürå £ëë  
  
Surge Um Novo Sentimento  
  
Otaru tinha acabado de "despertar" Cherry. Ela era sua nova marionette e ainda não tinha sentimentos como Lime. Estava sentado num canto da sala. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram 9:30 AM. Ouviu passos no corredor. Cherry? - chutou Otaru, tentando adivinhar quem era. Não...Limeeeeeeeee ^____^ - Lime sorriu, sentando ao lado de seu mestre. Ahn...oi Lime. Dormiu bem? Oieeeeeeeee! ^-^ Dormi sim e você Otaru? Também. - Otaru estava mentindo, pois tivera uma horrível noite de insônia. Não parece - Lime ainda sorria - você parece que tá com sono... Não, não estou - Otaru bocejou Tá sim, tá sim, tá sim, tá sim... Lime olhou para Otaru e este lhe deu um pequeno sorriso bondoso. Lime, vou trabalhar - Otaru levantou - se num impulso. Nhaaaaaa... eu quero ir juntoooo... Não! - Cherry entrou na sala. Por que Cherry? - Lime fez cara triste. Você vai limpar a casa. Eu vou com o ilustrissímo Otaru. Tááááááááá. - Lime correu para dentro de casa. Otaru e Cherry sairam de casa e Lime, como lhe fora imposto, ficou limpando a casa. Cherry ficou encantada "como ele se dedica ao trabalho..." - pensou Cherry. * Sonho de Cherry * "Ah...ilustrissímo Otaru." "Cherry, você é tão linda." "Ah... Otaru - Fechou os olhos e fez bico para que ele pudesse beija - la". "Estavam quase se beijando..." Ah...Pare, pare Otaru - gritou a marionete. Ahn? Que foi Cherry? Os compradores dos doces de Otaru, se afastaram assustados "..." Desculpe ilustrissímo Otaru. Tive apenas um sonho. Tudo bem Cherry - "Sonho? Mas ela é uma marionete....sem sentimentos, não sonha..." - Ah...a não ser que *pensamento alto*. Cherry assustou - se com o "pensamento" de Otaru e tropeçou, caindo e levando junto com ela Otaru. Eles cairam rolando morro abaixo, e acabaram ficando numa posição constragedora: Ela por baixo dele. Foi neste momento em que ele sentiu algo batendo dentro do peito dela. "Mas o que é isso?" Cherry você tem um... Ilustrissimo Otaru - Cherry fechou os olhos, para que Otaru pudesse beija - la. Cherry - Otaru foi aproximando vagarosamente o rosto do de Cherry e quando ia beija - la... Otaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... - Lime veio correndo ao encontro dos dois - Procurei vocês por toda a parte e fiquei com fome. *Otaru Bravo* *Cherry mais ainda* Lime *olhar bravo para a marionete* - falei para você ficar em casa. Mas...mas...eu to cum fomi Otaru - *Lime triste* Ta bom Lime. To cum fomi, to cum fomi, to cum fomiiii Otaru. Então vamos para casa. Ebaaaaaaaa *Lime feliz* Voltaram para casa e Cherry e Otaru não se falaram mais o resto do dia.  
  
À noite, Otaru deitou - se no chão da sala, pensando que Cherry também tinha sentimentos, como Lime. E que além dos sentimentos normais, tinha o mais forte de todos: o Amor. Amava - a como uma pessoa. Não apenas como marionete. Sentia algo mais do que um amor do mestre pelo discípulo. Sentia que não só Cherry possuia esse amor por ele, mas ele também a amava. Amava - a com carinho. Não aquele carinho de pai para filha, como ele a tratava. Amava - a mais do que poderia amar uma namorada. Amava - a e era correspondido. Sentia que seu amor pela marionete era correspondido. Ele podia sentir a cada toque, a cada palavra que ela pronunciava. Era um amor imenso, inimaginável. Amava - a para sempre e todo o sempre.  
  
Levantou - se e foi até o quarto de Cherry. Viu ela dormindo, sossegada, linda como sempre. Foi até a cama, sentou - se ao lado dela, na beirada da cama e acariciou seu rosto macio. Mesmo sendo uma marionete, parecia uma pessoa. A pela, o rosto, a boca..... Ah...aquela bela boca..... Como queria beija - la...... Ela abriu os olhos delicadamente, olhando Otaru nos olhos, que sorriu e aproximou o rosto para beijar Cherry..... Quando a porta do quarto se escancarou, e Lime entrou chorando. Otaruuuuuuuuuu - *Lime chorando* Lime....o....o que foi? - Otaru assustado foi até a marionete, que chorava como um bebê. Tive um pesadelo..... - *Lime desabando em chorar* - Hanata tava tentando te matar. Ahn....foi só um pesadelo.....já passou.....vá dormir..... Não.....quero que você faça-me dormir. Ahn...- *sorriso triste* - está bem Lime.....vamos. Otaru olhou uma última vez para Cherry, deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto, vendo o rosto da marionete sumir no escuro. Foi até o quarto de Lime. Ela não estava lá. Foi até seu quarto e lá estava ela, deitada na cama. Li.... - mas nem terminou de falar, ao perceber que a marionete dormia sossegada. Se a levasse para seu quarto, iria acordar. Resolveu então deixa - la dormir láh, em seu quarto. Deitou - se ao lado dela e dormiu abraçado com a marionete.  
  
No dia seguinte, Cherry foi acorda - lo e deparou - se com aquela cena: Otaru dormindo abraçado com Lime. Ficou angustiada. Como ele pode fazer isso com ela? Por que? Saiu correndo de casa, nem vendo para onde ia. Entrou em um beco escuro e assustador. Otaru acordou assustado com um berro que ouvira. Parecia distante, mas era como um apelo. Cherry? - correu até o quarto da marionette, encontrando sua cama vazia e desarrumada. Hum....Otaru.....o que foi? - Lime aproximou - se, aindo bocejando, mais dormindo do que acordada. A Cherry sumiu, tudo culpa minha. Por queeeee? Nada.....só te peço uma coisa Lime...não saia de casa de jeito nenhum, entendeu? Sim... Otaru saiu correndo de casa. "Ai Cherry....onde você foi parar...??" Viu a porta de um enorme galpão aberta e lá dentro estava ela: Cherry, desmaiada, e td machucada. Ele entrouno galpão, e ao dar um passo dentro do lugar, foi atacado por cinco homens vestidos de preto. Cherry acordou atordoada, mas ao ver Otaru apanhando, partiu para cima dos cinco homens com mta fúria, e começou a bater neles, com toda a força que podia, até que não sobrou um deles para contar a história. Cherry.... uu.eu... Não ilustrissímo Otaru..não quero ouvir nada que vir de voce e da ...da Lime....- *Cherry começou a chorar*. Cherryyyyyy - Otaru gritou - Por FAVOR.....me escute..... Por que? Por que me iludiu? Não te iludi Cherry....eu te amo...é verdade.....a mais pura verdade Então....por ela.... Ela foi dormir no meu quarto....eu ia manda - la voltar para o quarto dela, mas ela dormiu. Não acredito - *Cherry se fez de durona*. Ao invés de responder a marionette, Otaru segurou fortemente os braços de Cherry e a beijou. Beijou como já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Beijou, e desta vez, sem Lime nem ninguém que pudesse lhe atrapalhar. Beijou com vontade, e acima de tudo, com AMOR. Formava - se ali um casal de namorados que amavam um ao outro, como se fosse apenas um. E ficariam assim, para sempre e todo o sempre.  
  
FIM  
  
Espero que tenham gostado ^-^ Fiz esse Fanfic com mtaaaa dedicação, amor e carinhu.... Não sei se ficou bom.... Acho que sim... Me mandem emails, para eu melhorar daki pra frente, ok? Bjos §åkürå £ëë 


End file.
